Doce Sorriso
by Misses Satine Malfoy MSM
Summary: Tudo na vida de Hermione desabou, deixando a sua frente um futuro incerto, com apenas um lugar para se reconfortar... o passado.


Tudo na vida de Hermione desabou, deixando a sua frente um futuro incerto, com apenas um lugar para se reconfortar... o passado.  
  
Mas será que a resposta é viver de lembranças?  
  
Será que não vale a pena, lutar para sorrir novamente?  
  
Será que por trás de um manto de mentiras, não se esconde a verdade?  
  
É isso, que Hermione está prestes a responder.  
  
Da mesma autora de "Ela é demais", "O diário de Hermione... Acorrentado" e "Razão X Coração".  
  
Dou a vocês, uma fic dramática, com muitas intrigas, inimigos e traições, mas apenas um grande amor...  
  
A fic tem MUITOS flashbacks, afinal, vocês não vão entender bulhufas se eu não contar o que foi que aconteceu (sente o suspense) que eu vou separar com as três estrelinhas ()  
  
Certo? Bjus e espero que gostem =)  
  
Mais uma última coisinha: a fic contém NC-17, que eu nunca escrevi antes na vidas, então qualquer sugestão tá valendo =)  
  
1 º capítulo - Fachada fechada  
  
Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o peso do mundo recaindo sobre suas costas, sentindo o peso de uma decisão errônea... mas não tinha volta. Estava tudo desabando, tudo caindo por entre seus dedos e, nada que pudesse fazer para voltar atrás, nada poderia interferir no passado, não da forma como havia sido, mesmo que voltasse o tempo, não poderia salva-lo, ele pertenceria para sempre ao passado, no lado mais obscuro de sua memória, no lado que um dia foi feliz...  
  
Estava destina a arrepender-se para sempre pelo o que poderia ter sido, do que poderia ter tido, de quem foi seu, e de quem nunca mais voltaria...  
  
Mentira... tudo por causa de uma mentira...  
  
Sentada em sua cama, olhava sem prestar atenção pela janela, visualizando o horizonte, sem se dar conta de que o fazia, seus olhos debulhavam-se em lágrimas, sua mente afogava-se em lembranças, afundando assim, todo o seu ser.  
  
Oh, lembranças de dias melhores do os que vivia, lembranças de sorrisos, lembranças de feições, lembranças de tudo o que lhe dera motivos para sorrir, mesmo que quem o tenha feito, tenha se ido, mesmo que quem guardou na mente dela essas memórias, não tenha merecido guarda-las, mas com certeza, mereciam ser recordadas... doces memórias... doces feições... doces sorrisos...  
  
Não havia mais motivos, para continuar encarando o Sol, a lua, se ele não estivesse lá por ela, mesmo que nada dissesse, mesmo que só a olhasse, não fazia sentido observar a lua ou o Sol em silencio, não sem ele...  
  
Casamento, obrigações, futuro... três palavras que a aguardavam, assim que saísse do quarto, assim que abrisse a porta.  
  
Tudo havia sido demasiado repentino, rápido demais para assimilar, rápido demais para não sofrer, rápido demais para sorrir.  
  
- Rápido, meu bem, vai se atrasar para o próprio casamento! Bem, já está atrasada, mas se atrasar demais vai deixar de ser chique! – disse a boa e velha voz de madame Pince. - Sim senhora, já vou descendo! – disse Hermione tentando passar alegria em sua voz, era realmente uma sorte, ser tão boa atriz.  
  
Hermione levantou-se e encarou a sua imagem perante o espelho, dando uma volta em torno de si mesma, visualizando ao todo, o belo vestido alvo em seu corpo delineado e esbelto. Limpou os olhos, retocando a base, para camuflar as olheiras e passou lápis preto, para disfarçar os olhos inchados. Pronto, estava linda.  
  
Mas de que adiantava estar tão bela, quando sentia que a qualquer momento cairia em lagrimas novamente?  
  
Para disfarçar tudo aquilo, Hermione pôs um véu curto sobre o rosto, cobrindo em termos sua bela face jovem.  
  
Aos dezessete anos, Hermione já experimentara de tudo na vida, desde as experiências mais traumáticas as mais deliciosas, e ainda sim, não era o suficiente para toda uma existência, pois sua felicidade acabava ali, naquele instante, sua vida, acabava ali, daquele dia em diante, estaria fadada a viver uma semi-vida, algo apenas aparente, ficar quando o quer é partir, sorrir quando o quer é chorar, viver, quando o que quer é morrer.  
  
Hermione encarou a maçaneta, quando finalmente se deu conta que não poderia mais adiar aquele momento e, que mesmo que o fizesse, seria apenas uma questão de minutos. Girou a maçaneta com medo do que poderia ver a seguir, mas só o que viu, foi a linda casa de sua escola, maravilhosamente enfeitada, com tulipas vermelhas e amarelas, com todos os seus colegas olhando para ela e sorrindo, com uma expressão de ansiedade. Dumbledore a aguardava no final da escada, já que seus pais não mais estavam entre os vivos, outro conto do passado... O casamento na escola havia sido idéia de seu noivo, mais do que sedento pela bela jovem que daquele dia em diante, seria para sempre sua.  
  
O diretor, não ofereceu resistência, apesar de duvidar do bem estar de Hermione, sabendo da grande perda que havia sofrido, esta, por fim, era obrigada a engolir tudo aquilo, e fingir estar feliz. Foi quando o casamento foi marcado, juntamente com o dia de encerramento de aulas e entrega de diplomas, e é assim que seria, a cerimônia matrimonial e a independência da escola. Virava uma adulta, ao mesmo passo que se tornava uma mulher compromissada. Viraria mulher em dois sentidos então, mas nada no mundo, a fazia querer receber qualquer um desses títulos, sentiria falta de sua liberdade. Sua alma e espirito contestadores e independentes, seriam opacados pela prisão que se submeteria, seria terminantemente o fim, o fim de tudo.  
  
A entrega de diplomas já havia ocorrido, deixando o casamento, para desfecho do dia. Hermione sorriu por trás do véu, aquela cena era demasiada familiar para que não sorri-se, quantos dias e noites, não a havia planejado? Quantas vezes, ela e ela não idealizaram? Mas não... não da forma como vinha sendo, é claro, mas ainda sim, uma memória viva de um futuro, não tão distante do tempo que era...:  
  
-... há-há-há! Faça-me rir! Você vai me levar ao altar, vai? – perguntou a jovem rindo-se do rapaz que a segurava pela cintura.  
  
- Por que está rindo? Já disse que quero passar o resto dos meus dias com você! – disse ele sorrindo beijando o pescoço da garota que fingia se desvencilhar.  
  
- Você deve ter bebido algo demasiado forte! Amanha de manha você vai me esquecer, sabe disso! – ela disse passando a mão na nuca do rapaz.  
  
- Querida, até amanha ainda há muito tempo! – ele disse brincalhão.  
  
- Cafajeste! – ela exclamou sorrindo, dando leves soquinhos no peitoral dele.  
  
- Não te esqueceria nem se tivesse que presenciar todo o tempo do mundo, e você sabe disso, só está fazendo doce... – ele disse beijando o pescoço dela.  
  
- Sim, eu sei, sinto o mesmo por você. – ela disse, e os dois se beijaram calorosamente.  
  
Hermione balançou a cabeça tentando se centrar no presente e olhando a sua volta. Seu coração deu um berro doloroso, mas ela se conteve a sorrir, mantendo a feição que seu rosto carregava anteriormente.  
  
Dirigiu-se com Dumbledore para fora do castelo, e em todo o caminho, pessoas sorriam e acenavam para ela, algumas tinham feições mais graves, mas nada muito forte, nada que se comparasse ao que ela realmente sentia.  
  
O jardim da escola, onde ocorreria a cerimônia, estava ainda mais enfeitado do que o seu salão, flores brancas e vermelhas foram espalhadas pelo local, o que os serviria de capela, seria a cabana de Hagrid, que estava irreconhecível, de tão bela que se encontrava.  
  
E lá estava ele, olhando para ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, se ajeitando com as mãos de forma desengonçada, mas nada no mundo o tornaria feio... de nada adiantava, não o amava... de fato, aquele rapaz lhe inspirava a mais pura repulsa, o mais puro ódio, é era exatamente isso, que a aguardava alguns passos a frente, pois fora ele, um dos principais culpados para que AQUILO acontecesse.  
  
Ela o encarou, mas não conseguiu focalizar seus olhos, desataria a chorar se o visse.  
  
- Estamos aqui reunidos... – começou a padre, e a cada palavra capitada, Hermione afundava um pouquinho mais. Um jovem rapaz que Hermione não conhecia por nome, mas não lhe parecia estranho, encaminhou-se até o altar com duas alianças prateadas sobre uma almofada. A maior, era lisa, do mais puro ouro branco, enquanto a outra menor, era toda delineada, parecia conter uma mensagem, mas nada que poderiam ler. Hermione encarou o seu anel, tão pequeno, frágil e desprotegido sobre a almofada, ladeado por algo insignificante para ela, mas que poderia significar a vida para muitos.  
  
- Você, Hermione Lynns Granger, aceita este homem como seu legitimo esposo, para ama-lo e respeita-lo, até que a morte os separe? – perguntou o padre "Morte... morte" badalava a cabeça de Hermione. O que para ela parecia uma fração de segundos, causou um visível desconforto em seu parceiro e em todos os outros convidados, de fato, ela estava a alguns minutos pensando sobre uma resposta.  
  
- Hermione? – perguntou o jovem noivo.  
  
- Aceito – essa pequena palavra, foi a mais significativa de toda a sua vida, a mais dolorosa, a mais pesarosa, significando que enfim, sua alma estaria para sempre acorrentada.  
  
- E você, senhor Harry James Potter, aceita essa...  
  
- Sim, sim, eu aceito! Com todas as minhas forças! – exclamou Harry cortando a fala do padre, o que o fez sorrir, junto com todos os espectadores... o que a fez se afundar...  
  
- Muito bem, troquem as alianças! – Harry pegou o pequeno anel delineado e colocou no frio e fino dedo de Hermione, e ela fez o mesmo, colocando nele o anel liso.  
  
- Esse anel, é o símbolo que suas almas estarão para sempre entrelaçadas! – disse o homem "E por que isso deveria ser bom? Por que tanto entusiasmado? Entrelaçadas, sim... ele disse aprisionadas e submetidas!" pensou Hermione, que se conteve a sorrir. – eu os declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva!  
  
Harry se aproximou com seus lábios sedentos em Hermione, que não sentia nada diferente de nojo, mas que selou o compromisso beijando o seu marido.  
  
Harry puxou a mão de Hermione para que esta o seguisse, um hipogrifo, aguardava a ambos para que decolassem, fazendo uma saída triunfal.  
  
Foi quando Harry pegou a moça no colo pondo-a no lombar do animal, e pulando sobre o mesmo, logo em seguida, batendo os pés na lateral do bicho e alçando voou, enquanto os colegas acenavam para eles.  
  
Sim, agora a vida de Hermione realmente começaria, e ela almejava tanto o seu fim...  
  
Notas da autora:  
  
Bom, eu não tenho idéia se ficou bom ou não =P  
  
Então, por favor, de opiniões, pode esculhambar se quiser, mas me diga como melhorar, certo? Se quiser dizer algo mais específico, meu e mail é patinhafoyyahoo.com.br certo?  
  
O que mais... ah! o segundo capítulo já te NC envolvida, e eu sei que vocês provavelmente não estão entendendo nada, mas persistam!  
  
Este capítulo é justamente para deixar vocês em duvida, e se não têm duvidas, aqui estão algumas sugestões:  
  
Quem é esse rapaz que ela ama tanto?  
  
Por que ele se foi?  
  
Por que odeia tanto Harry?  
  
Por que foi obrigada a se casar com ele?  
  
O próximo capítulo é revoltante, mas esclarece algumas coisas...  
  
Bjus meus = 


End file.
